


Girl, Interruption

by yuletide_archivist



Category: Girl Interrupted (1999)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-08
Updated: 2004-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-25 03:03:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1628222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuletide_archivist/pseuds/yuletide_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Shay</p>
    </blockquote>





	Girl, Interruption

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Shay

 

 

This segment takes place between pages 93 & 94 of _Girl, Interrupted_ , copyright of and written by Susanna Kaysen. I tried to make it short in order to maintain the flow of the story. This is my first attempt at fan fiction, so constructive criticism is welcome. Note the word `constructive'.

-

Credibility.

It was difficult to find anything worthy of belief in those days.

Lisa turned off the TV and just stood there, no longer concerned with the trial of The Chicago Seven. No longer concerned with anything, really. There was something in her eyes that alarmed me. I looked over to Mrs. McWeeney, my gaze a silent cry that something was wrong. But Mrs. McWeeney was too preoccupied with getting Cynthia to calm down.

I turned my eyes back to Lisa, who was walking slowly over to me. She knelt in front of me and carefully grabbed both of my wrists, turning my palms upward. She took a cursory glance at the inside of my arms, and then gazed longingly at the insides of her own, as if she were trying to recall a time when her arms, like mine, were unblemished.

"Lisa, what is it? What's the matter with you?"

"Shh. Just...shh."

She took my right hand and placed it on her left arm, tracing my hand over the scarred areas. I could feel the light bumps where the skin had grown over the track marks, a type of self-inflicted braille that cried out to the world, `I am in pain'. A single tear came down her face as she tried to stifle a sob. She then buried her face in my gown and wept as she shuddered uncontrollably.

Five minutes later she stopped, right as the nurse stopped by and said: `Checks.'.

 

 

 


End file.
